<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hector's Tangled Adventure by bs99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935799">Hector's Tangled Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs99/pseuds/bs99'>bs99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hectorpunz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), tangled the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, If you want - Freeform, Little bit of blood, Platonic Relationships, Rare Ship, Romance, feral flower, hectorpunz, raptor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs99/pseuds/bs99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if someone else found Rapunzel's Tower?</p><p>A Hectorpunz fanfiction with pictures, no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector &amp; Rapunzel, Hector/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Rapunzel/Hector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hectorpunz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ship can be seen as both platonic or romantic! So enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Finally.” From the treetops, Hector sighed, feeling the fresh breeze of the new land. </p><p>The journey from his home, The Great tree, was perilous and tiring one. He had ventured through borders, crossed seas, and made many enemies and, at long last, arrived at the last place he wished to be.</p><p>Corona.</p><p>His journey started like most adventures, with a mistake. </p><p>Years ago, in his poor judgment, he let a seemingly harmless woman stay the night near The Great Tree. She was an elderly woman, who was at least 70 years old, camping out by the creekside. She could barely hold her bag much less a dagger. Hector didn’t think she was a threat so he let her be. It was the biggest mistake he's ever made. At the dead of night, Scrolls, that held the secrets of Zhan Tiri, the powerful demon, and The Moonstone, a dangerous gem that could decimate the world, were stolen right under his nose. The Witch was agile, tactical, and knew exactly what she wanted. Hector didn’t know what was amiss until the morning after, he found his binturongs incapacitated and hogtied together and the elder woman was gone.</p><p>By his duty and honor of the Brotherhood, he set out to track her and the scrolls. Hunting down that Witch was no easy task, however. She hardly left any clues as to her identity or where she was headed. His Binturong managed to track her scent for a time but even then tracks go cold and they were once again lost. Though his efforts were fruitless, he didn’t stop his search. It was a matter of pride for Hector at this point. The witch couldn't hide forever.  She had eluded him for so long but he finally caught wind of her in Corona thanks to a fellow member of the Brotherhood, Adira.</p><p>His resolve stayed strong and he will keep it that way. The secret of the Moonstone must be kept hidden by any means.</p><p>From the trees, He looked over the vast walls of Corona. It was tall and stretched out through the land and edge of their seas, sealing Corona from the rest of the word. All because of a terrible incident. Nearly two decades since the Princess of Corona was abducted, King Fredric had spiraled into paranoid madness, scoured the land, cracking down on local thieves and giving them excessive sentences, all in the efforts of finding his daughter. When they couldn't find their precious princess, they built a wall. No one can easily get in or out of the kingdom without proper screening by at least a dozen guards, hoping that maybe they would catch their princess or her captor. Regarding foreign travelers, it was incredibly difficult with another list of inspections and papers involved before entering Corona. In most cases, they have been turned away.</p><p>Hector pulled his journal and scribbled out notes with an old scratchy quill. His plans were simple, get into Corona, find the Witch, take back the scrolls, slay said Witch (optional), and return to the Great Tree.</p><p>He scouted the area once again before dropping from the branches and landing gracefully on his feet. </p><p>"Bad news, we can't get you passed the guards, big guy. So, you stay here." Hector said to his noble steed, a Rhino. He guides the beautiful beast to the nearest waterhole and placed rations of bugs and tasty green next to him, enough to keep him fed for at least a few days.</p><p>With a final pat on his steed, Hector whistled for his Binturongs and they returned from their hunt. The beautiful bearcats, who had silky fur, blood-stained teeth, and eyes, circled at their father's feet. Hector’s bearcats were violent but obedient. Since they were cubs, He had raised them under discipline and strict regiment. They will heed his every call and kill for him if necessary.</p><p>He knelt to them and rubbed behind their ears and they purred in response.</p><p>“Did you find another way in?” He asked. One of the bearcats huffed, Hector read that as a <em>‘yes but no’</em>. </p><p>“Lead me to it.” He commanded.</p><p>His two bearcats raced deeper into the forest and led Hector to an obscure part of the wall. It had cracks on the facade, due to the elements and the passage of time. It may not be fragile enough to break through but the gaps provide leverage to scale the wall. Hector searched his satchel and groaned when he realized his rope wasn't long enough to lasso to the top but maybe it could help his pets. He weighed his options and, in Hector’s opinion, it was a better and discreet way than passing through the heavily guarded entrance or breaking the wall.</p><p>“Well, this should be fun.” He grinned, opening up his wrist blades. Hector stepped a few feet back, giving him enough of a running start. Building enough momentum, he jumped high, stabbed cracks of the wall with his blade, and dangled for dear life. He was 10 feet from the ground but not nearly halfway there. He hissed while pulling his entire weight and searched for the next gap. Once he spotted the leverage, Hector swung to it, stabbed the wall, and pulled up. He repeats this process until he reaches the top.</p><p>"That was easy." He panted. After catching his breath, he knotted the rope and threw it to his Binturongs. Though it was several feet short, his pets could leap high. They managed to bite the rope and scale the wall while Hector pulled them up.</p><p>Once they were all present, he looked over the horizon, seeing the Island of Corona.</p><p>"Get ready," Hector warned them before jumping down to the other side of the wall. They were lucky there was a tall willow tree that could break their fall.</p><hr/><p>His bearcats picked up the scent of the witch easily but it leads to a dead end. Hector knew this couldn't be all it was. He walked to a rock formation with various fauna growing on it. He pulled back the vine curtains and stumbled a hidden canyon, a colossal tower in the middle on it. <em>‘Clever, Witch.</em>’ Hector thought as he headed inside the cavern. </p><p>“Guard the entrance. I don’t want anyone coming in or out of this cave.” He ordered his bearcats and the huffed before dashing away.</p><p>He approached the tower stealthily. It wasn't as tall as the wall. <em>'This was going to be a cakewalk.'</em> He thought confidently, grabbing unto the tower and climbing it.</p><p>The inside was cozy and quiet. Decorated with colorful art and rustic furniture, it felt so warm and welcoming but Hector was still uneasy. On edge, he shuts the window, draws his wrist blade, and searches the room.</p><p>“Show yourself, Witch.” He demanded but only his silence answered. “All I want is Zhan Tiri’s scroll and I’ll let you live.” He lied. Hector would love to nothing more than to end her. Years wasted because of that witch, he might never get them back but his vengeance would be sated.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BANG</em> </strong>
</p><p>He didn’t register the pain until he fell to the floor. Darkness clouds his vision, as a figure hovered over him. Hector saw big beautiful green eyes before falling out of consciousness.</p><hr/><p>“I KILLED HIM!” Rapunzel shrieked at Pascal, her pet chameleon.</p><p>She was extremely lucky Pascal had warned him about an intruder scaling up the tower. She took the moment to hide in her closet until she had the opportunity to strike. </p><p>"I killed him!" She repeated in a whisper. She probed his face with a frying pan, making sure he was unconscious. Rapunzel was perplexed seeing the stranger's angular and attractive face, unlike the thugs her mother described. </p><p>She heard Pascal squeak and chatter, pointing at the dangerous weapon on his wrist.</p><p>“Good thinking, Pascal.” She complimented. In attempts to disarm the stranger, She pulled out the gauntlet and his glove slipped out of his hand, exposing an exotic tattoo. Intrigued, she traced the markings gingerly, a circle with 3 lines across it.</p><p>Now that he's unarmed, they needed to hide him and there was a perfectly good closet next to them. Shoving him into it took her several tries but she eventually succeeded.</p><p>“I have a person in my closet!” She chanted over and over, in various emotional tones. When she finally registered what's she's done, she laughed. "Can't handle myself, Mother? My frying pan begs to differ!" She boasted.</p><p>Rapunzel felt something against her feet. The stranger dropped his satchel. Investigating the bag, she found a journal. She touched the leather-bound book with the same symbol engraved on it, a circle with 3 lines. Curiously, she opened the book and flipped through the pages. It was mostly scratchy writing and notes about places far beyond. </p><p>"Wow, Pascal, Look, he's been around the world." She sighed. Marveling at the journal entries, she soaked in all details about his adventure. She stumbled on a page with a messy illustration of the sun and a flower. It read as followed;</p><p><em>‘Sister Adira insisted the Sundrop is real. She said it can heal the sick and injured and the ultimate weapon to pacify the—’</em> Rapunzel couldn’t read scratched out words but continued. <em>‘It’s a myth! Whatever fairytale she wishes to spin, I don’t care. I have my mission she has hers. Adira has given me one good thing out of our conversation. The Witch, who has The scroll, is in Corona.’</em></p><p>A flower that can heal the sick and injured? She couldn’t mean her? She combed her hair anxiously at the thought. She always wondered where her magic hair came from. Was it because of that 'Sundrop'?  She doesn't have a clue but she knows one thing for sure, this stranger is searching for something and someone. </p><p>"A witch?" She muttered, turning to the next page and unraveled crest that sent shivers through her spine. It was a mark of a demon with two twisted horns and slit eyes. She squints at the illustration, leaning closer. She gasped, recognizing the symbol. With the journal in hand, Rapunzel rushed to find it.  </p><p>Mother always had secrets, Rapunzel knew that. One of them was a room hidden with the tower. Before the tower was sealed off, her mother would escape through a trap door hidden in the tiles and spend most of her nights. Being the curious girl she was, she took a peek when her mother wasn’t home. It was a traumatizing experience when she entered that secret room, that had books and walls and walls of mirrors, that echoed her mother's voice when touched. Unfortunately, she didn’t dare to venture down there again.</p><p>She wasn't a little girl anymore. So with a brave face, she lifted the panel and descended the steps.</p><p>She found the room easily and slipped inside. The quarters were left touch since she's last been down here. Carefully avoiding the mirrors, she scanned Mother's chest of scrolls and found exactly what she was looking for.</p><p>"I knew it seemed familiar!" Rapunzel cheered, pointing at the cylinder case with the Demon's crest on it. "Why would he want mother's scroll?" She whispered to Pascal but he had no answer.</p><p>"Rapunzel!” She nearly jumped, hearing her mother call. She was here already!</p><p>“Coming!” She shrieked, taking the scroll with her.</p><p>Making sure there was no trace of the intruder, she picked up his belongings and the Scroll and threw them into an empty pot before letting down her hair for her mother to climb.</p><p>Rapunzel couldn't wait to show her what she's capable of. Surely, her mother would reconsider after defending herself against an intruder.</p><p>She could finally see the Floating Lights.</p><hr/><p>She watches her Mother go on her 3-day journey, for an alternative birthday present Rapunzel asked for. She felt horrible lying to her but she wanted to see the lights and she couldn’t go with her mother present. After her mother's harsh scolding about Floating Lights, Rapunzel decided to finally venture out there, follow her dreams, and see the floating lights. She was done waiting on the wings.</p><p>Releasing the stranger from her closet, she shoved his listless body into a chair and tangled him in his hair. As she looked at Pascal for reassurance, even he looked unsure. Was she about to trust this man? She had to if she wanted to leave this tower. Climbing to the rafter and taking a bucket of cold water, she drenched him with it and he gasped awake. </p><p>She watched with bated breath as the stranger coughed and struggled, disoriented and angry. </p><p>"Is this hair?" he gasped, frantically looking around at her long hair. </p><p>"Struggling is pointless! I know why you’re here!” She yelled from the shadows.</p><p>“Come out and face me, Witch.” He snarled. She descended rafters and stepped into the light. He was expecting a shriveled hag but, to his surprise, it was a woman armed with a frying pan.</p><p>“Who are you and how did you find me?"</p><p><em>'A minion of the Witch?’</em> He considered but he didn’t think so.</p><p>“I said! Who are you and how did you find me?”</p><p>“I am not telling you anything!” <strong><em>SMACK</em></strong> Upon saying that, he was struck across the face with her pan. He wasn’t aware a frying pan can disorient a man with one hit.</p><p>“We can do this all day! So, I ask you again, who are you and how did you find me?” She growled, ready to swing. Hector grinds his teeth, annoyed. He considered remaining silent but her grip tightens on the pan.</p><p>"Hector, My name is Hector." He answered, irritated.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright, Hector, who else knows my location? What do you want with my hair? To sell it?” She fired a barrage of questions that made zero sense to him.</p><p>“Why in this wretched world would I want your hair?” He replied accordingly.</p><p>“You don’t?” She asked, baffled by his question.</p><p>Hector looked at her like she’s said something stupid. He seemed like he was telling the truth but they weren't certain. Rapunzel, still in doubt, nodded to her pet Chameleon and the green reptile swooped in, deducing if he was telling lies. Hector stared at Pascal in a mix of awe and awkwardness.</p><p>“A Chameleon, you don’t get to see these beauties in these parts.” He said momentarily distracted, his love for animals revealed.</p><p>Pascal’s death glare wavered. Before going back to his glower, Pascal gazed back at Rapunzel, who was just as perplexed as she was. The pet returned to her side and they shared a heated conversation.</p><p>“So, he’s telling the truth? That’s good—I know I need someone to take me! Yes, he’s mean, but he called you a beauty! That counts for something?” She whispered furiously to Pascal.</p><p>Hector was fully convinced she was crazy but he couldn’t judge. He’s had similar spats with his animal companions from time to time. Once they were done arguing, they glared at him before Rapunzel walked to the drapes across the room and unveiled a painting of beautiful floating lights and a lonesome illustration of Rapunzel looking on.</p><p>"So, Hector, do you know what these lights are?" She pointed at the painting.</p><p>"How am I supposed to know?"</p><p>"Well, tomorrow these Floating lights will light up the night sky on my birthday.” She continued.</p><p>“Get to the point.” Hector hissed.</p><p>“We both want something. I want to see the Floating lights and you want the Scroll." </p><p>"How did you—”</p><p>She pulled out his journal from his satchel that she carried, flipped through the pages, and stopped when she found what she was looking for. With a conceited gaze towards Hector, she smirked and read with the words written loud and proud.</p><p>
  <em>“The Witch has fled to the only place I haven’t looked, Corona. The Scroll is—”</em>
</p><p>“If you want to live, you better stop,” Hector growled.</p><p>“Lucky for you, I know where to find the Scroll.”</p><p>“You’re lying.” He accused.</p><p>“Nope, Mother keeps all her books in a secret panel in the tower. She thinks she’s hidden it well but when you’ve lived here for 18 years, you tend to notice everything.”</p><p>“How do I know that the Scroll is the real deal?” Hector looked her over, in doubt.</p><p>“Is this proof enough?” She pulled the Scroll from his satchel and pointed at the crest of Zhan Tiri, A demon’s head with spiraled horns and slit eyes. Hector realized it's genuine.</p><p>“You have no idea what you’re messing with. You don’t know what that is.” He warned but she promptly ignored him. Rapunzel circled him, frying pan in her hand and the scroll in the other, taunting him with it.</p><p>“Of course, I do. It’s my bargaining chip.” Rapunzel said boldly. “If you take me to see the Floating lights and escort me back to my tower, then I will give you the scroll. Deal?”</p><p>“Sorry, Sunshine, No deal. I’m not up for babysitting.” Hector was about to retaliate but he realized his weapon was missing and so was his glove. He stared intensely at his exposed tattoo before glaring up at his captor.</p><p>“The name’s Rapunzel and we took your weapons.” She taunted. There was no way to break through without his weapon but he grins despite it. </p><p>If Hector couldn’t break through her hair, then he could break something else. He tucked his foot in and, as hard he could, kicked one of the legs of the chairs. With gravity and momentum, Hector landed the chair on its side, shattering the armrest and freeing his hand. He used his free hand to grab her hair and tug her, sending her to the floor.</p><p>“Ouch!” She yelped.</p><p>With Rapunzel momentarily dazed, He became loose enough to slip away and untangle her hair. Hector scrambled for the journal and his satchel and dashed to the window but a flurry of hair wound around his ankles, tripping him and all his belongings scattered. Hector hissed at her while dislodging her hair from his ankles. </p><p>"Don't test me." Standing up for battle, he warned. She cracks her hair like a whip, ready for a fight.</p><p>“Bring it!” She challenged him.</p><p>Whatever Hector can do Rapunzel has a retort for it. Every time he reaches for a make-shift weapon, she'd use her hair to steal or smack it from him. He tried retrieving his items and the Scroll but he couldn’t move an inch without her golden hair tripping him. Though his patience was wavering, he had to admit she had skill.</p><p>“Give me the Scroll!” Hector hissed blocking her advances.</p><p>“You want the Scroll? Take me to see the lights.”</p><p>He cursed. This woman is relentless. There were several ways out of this, strike a deal or kill her and he considers the latter but even the Brotherhood has a code against killing the innocent unless they are a direct threat to the Brotherhood’s mission, which was keeping the secret of the Moonstone. Hector would argue she’s obstructing his mission.</p><p>There was only one way to decide. </p><p>“Did you read the Scroll?” Hector asked.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Nothing important.” <em>It’ll decide if I can kill or not</em></p><p>“No, I didn’t.” She answered honestly.</p><p>No killing today, which means he had to strike a deal.</p><p>“Alright, Sunshine, I am a man of honor. So, I have a new proposition, a fair fight. If I win, You give me the scroll and let me go in peace, no questions asked.” Hector offered and she agreed but not before stating her terms.</p><p>“But If I win, you will take me to see the floating lights and escort me back to my tower. And then and only then, I’ll return your stuff and the scroll.” She said.</p><p>It was a win and a slight-win situation. Hector did prefer the former.</p><p>"Deal!" Hector leaped for the nearest weapon he could find, a coat rack. Rapunzel’s hair latched on to the wooden furniture, attempting to snatch it away but he was prepared. Hector tugged hard, the force knocked her off her feet. Rapunzel frowned at Hector and he grins, confident he'd beat her. While she was on the ground, Hector towered her.</p><p>“Giving up already?” He cooed. </p><p>“PASCAL, NOW!” She yelled, pulling her hair from underneath his feet. He crashed to the floor while both she and her pet twined him in her golden locks, like a spider trapping its prey. Before he knew it, Hector was hung upside down tangled in her hair once again. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't break free. Hector growled in frustration. He was a warrior of the Dark Kingdom and a member of the Brotherhood, he couldn't believe he was bested by her hair, of all things!</p><p>“Why you little—”</p><p>He stopped moving when her frying pan was pointed at his face. He felt cowardly flinching at the kitchen tool but he's dealt the aftermath of a blow to the head from it. It was far from pleasant. Hector glared at the pan, then at Rapunzel's victorious smirk and her laughing Chameleon. He knows when he's been beaten.</p><p>"Alright, Alright, you win." He groaned in defeat.</p><p>"Yes!" She cheered, giving Pascal a mini high-five. Rapunzel, with a pan in her hand, commanded: “Swear to keep your promise.”</p><p>"On my honor, I will take you to see these lights and return you safely." He grumbles.</p><p>"And I promise to return all your stuff including the scroll after.” She promised back as she extended her hand for a handshake. Hector glared at her and then at her hair that was binding him. She realized he couldn't move and let her hair loose and Hector crashed to the floor.</p><p>“Sorry.” She whispered sympathetically.</p><hr/><p>After hiding Hector’s belongings in a safe and secure location in the tower. She was finally ready to go. Stepping into the ledge, she looked at the beautiful world she’s been craving to experience. <em>‘This was it! I’m half-way to it!’</em> She thought nervously. </p><p>She couldn’t stall forever.</p><p>"Any day, Sunshine," Hector called from the foot of the tower, waiting for Rapunzel.</p><p>She clutched her hair tighter, looked at the ground below, and set her sights to the horizon. For the first time, she was leaving the safety of her tower. Pascal trilled at her shoulder, encouraging her. Rapunzel hesitated but only a moment before rappelling down using her hair. </p><p>She shrieked and laughed down but stopped inches from the ground. The grass was so close. What did it feel like? Rapunzel wondered all her life. She cautiously tiptoed into the dirt. Her toes curled at the grass and she instantly sighed. She radiated pure joy as she melted to the floor and just felt the blades of grass against her skin.</p><p>"Just smell the grass, the dirt, It's like I dreamed they'd be!" She giggled.</p><p>“This was a mistake.” Hector groaned, watching her snuggled up against the green pasture. </p><p>As he waited for Rapunzel to finish gawking at grass and flowers, he thought about all the actions that led him to this cursed moment. He didn’t know what worse being outsmarted and outmatched by her or he’s stuck with her until she sees the so-called Floating Lights. He walked nonchalantly next to her as she jumped, ran, and giggled.</p><p>"This is where my life begins!" She announced, running past the drapes of scrubs at the cave exit and into the open light.</p><p>“I can’t believe I did it! I can't believe I did it!? What would my mother say? What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? I am a terrible daughter, I am going back! No, I'm never going back!” That was her tone for the next hour. Her mood shifted constantly from sheer excitement to guilt so fast, Hector wasn't sure what she wanted. But he kept his peace and watched her inner turmoil.</p><p>Until he couldn't take it any longer.</p><p>"That's it, I am taking you back!" He screamed, frustrated.</p><p>"No, I am seeing the floating light!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Then, make up your mind!"</p><p>The bushes rustled next to her. She froze and listened intently as the forest shifted and growled. She peered into the void and two pairs of blood-red eyes glinted in them. Rapunzel scrambled back to Hector's side.</p><p>"What is that? Are those thugs? Have they come for me?" She cried desperately, climbing on to Hector's back and hiding her face behind his fur cloak.</p><p>The red eyes prowled closer into the light as she watched in terror. The humongous beast revealed themselves to them with teeth bared. They had massive sharp teeth, gray fur, matted with mud and blood.</p><p>"Relax, they’re just my Binturongs." He drowned.</p><p>"Do they smell fear?" She whispered, noticing the glinting sharp teeth they had.</p><p>"Yes." He laughed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Slowly, she slipped down from his back and approached the bearcats, cautiously. They bared their teeth at Rapunzel but she edged closer. Hector watched attentively, secretly hoping they'd pounce her.</p><p>"Look at you, you're so fluffy." Rapunzel cooed while slowly presenting her hand to the creatures. One of them continued scowling as they carefully whiffed her scent and the other prowled around Rapunzel, observing her at every angle. </p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you, they'll bite your head—what?" He stopped.</p><p>Hector witnessed something he’s never seen before. His feral and blood-thirsty Binturong, purring in Rapunzel’s arms. The moment she touched them, they instantly transformed into soft submissive cubs.</p><p>“They’re sweethearts.” She awed.</p><p>"How did you—you know what, nevermind. Let's go, Sunshine, we're wasting time. " The quicker they get to Corona Island the better.</p><p>“Sunshine? Is that my nickname? Because of my golden hair and warm personality?” She asked.</p><p>“No, because when I look at you directly my eyes burn." He retorted, walking away.</p><p>His Binturongs made trilling noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. She glared at him, temper flaring.</p><p>"Let's go!" He demanded, not waiting for her.</p><p>"He's a mean one, isn't he?" She said to Pascal and his Binturongs, who shrugged.</p><p>As Rapunzel caught up with Hector, she smiled, giddy to follow her dreams. This is the start of their adventure and Rapunzel's life begins.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>"C'mon!" Rapunzel pleaded.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"I said no," Hector stressed.</p><p>"I'm hungry."</p><p>“I did tell you to save the rations I gave you.”</p><p>“But they were hungry.” Rapunzel pointed at the two adorable bearcats lazing in the trees, with Pascal curled up next to them.</p><p>“They are ravenous predators, not pets to spoil,” Hector explained.</p><p>"But I'm still hungry. This place doesn't look half bad."</p><p>He didn't like the look of this place. On the way to the Corona Kingdom, they passed by a rustic tavern, the 'Snuggly Duckling'. Rapunzel insisted they drop by. <em>‘For the experience!’</em> She claims. But the only experience Hector was feeling right at this moment was danger. He’s been around the world and he knows a bad place when he sees one.</p><p>“C’mon!” She cheered before he could stop her. Swinging the door open with the utmost confidence, she grinned and yelled to the entire pub. "Your finest table, please!"</p><p>She and Hector froze when they were met with the most rugged and meanest looking thugs they’ve ever seen. Rapunzel nearly fell backward but Hector managed to steady her. They were already in here, they might as well get some food.</p><p>"Stay close." He whispered and Rapunzel practically glued herself to him as she picked up her hair.</p><p>They walked through the bar cautiously as eyes were following them. One thug with a hook-hand, in particular, took great interest in her hair but didn’t dare approach them. They knew Hector wasn’t someone that should be trifled with. They sat at an empty table in the corner, adorned with a dingy little candle and 2 seats. Hector scanned the tavern with keen eyes, watching out for danger. He rubbed the Brotherhood mark on his hand, feeling strangely exposed without his glove and gauntlet blade.</p><p>"What do you want to order?" Rapunzel asked, scanning the menu.</p><p>"Anything that isn't served by them." Hector glanced behind and saw every thug in the bar were still scowling at them.</p><p>"How about spiced beef stew?" She suggested.</p><p>"No." Hector declined.</p><p>"Chicken pot pie?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh! They have buttered lobster!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You said <em>anything</em>. What do you want then?" Rapunzel asked, slightly annoyed.</p><p>"I don't know. Anything." He shrugged.</p><p>They were approached by one of the thugs. He was a chubby fellow, wearing a bucket-like helmet with horns on it. Rapunzel shrank to her seat seeing him but Hector didn't shy away. He scowled, preparing to attack.</p><p>"You new around here?" The thug asked, his slightly muffled voice coming from the helmet.</p><p>"And if we are?" Hector asserted.</p><p>“Hector, be nice.” Rapunzel hissed.</p><p>“Jeez, I’m here to take your order, feral punk.” The thug said, holding up a paper and a quill.</p><p>“O-Of course, We’re really sorry. We’ll have two—um, Cupcakes, please!” She smiled. While scribbling their orders, The ne'er-do-well grumbled under his breath before walking away, upset.</p><p>“That wasn’t very nice.” Rapunzel cautioned once the thug was out of sight.</p><p>“You can’t afford to be nice in this world, Sunshine,” He lectured.</p><p>“But still it wouldn’t hurt, right?”</p><p>“So, you're an expert now? You’ve been out for how long? 20 minutes?” Hector laughed.</p><p>Rapunzel said nothing, sinking further into her seat, dejected. As they waited for their food, the same thug returned with two tankards and a jog of complimentary juice. Hector, already on edge and triggered, watched him carefully as he poured their drinks. This particular thug didn’t work best under pressure, his hands trembled under his provoking gaze. Things happened all at once, The jug slipped from his hand, soaking Hector’s clothes. The music stopped, Rapunzel and the tavern watched with bated breath as Hector seethed in rage.</p><p>“Hector…” Rapunzel cautioned, softly.</p><p>"You wanna fight? You got one!' Hector roared.</p><p>"Hector, don’t!" But he pounced on the poor ruffian and started punching him. The entire bar joined in on the fight with axes and swords. Hector was able to hold everyone back, deflecting blows and maneuvering through them. Rapunzel watched in horror as weapons and food kept flying towards him. Whenever Hector escaped death’s grasp, Rapunzel would shriek at him to cease. The bar was too riled up for anyone to listen.</p><p>Half of the patrons were on the floor before Hector broke a sweat. He grinned, confident he’d win. He whined up to punch the Hook-handed ruffian but the thug plunged his hook hand into his arm. Hector let out a painful cry, trying to dislodge it from his arm.</p><p>“Hector!" Rapunzel yelled when he crashed to the floor, his arm bleeding. The hook-handed brute towered Hector, his hook raised high in the air, ready to strike!</p><p>“STOP!” She cried. Sliding between Hector and the brute, She swung her frying pan against the brute's face, stopping him in his tracks. The entire tavern grinds to a halt. Hector blinked at her, shocked she’d come to his rescue.</p><p>“Leave him alone!” She roared, holding up her frying pan and taking a defensive stance in front of Hector. “Look, I’m sorry he attacked you! But I won’t let you hurt him!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? You’d defend this cretin?” The Thug with the Hook-hand asked.</p><p>“Yeah!” Rapunzel declared, raising her pan higher.</p><p>Hector swallowed. They were dead. The entire bar was still until they all burst out, laughing. The mood instantly lifted, the crowds howling and throwing praises to her left and right. She felt strangely proud. </p><p>“Not bad, little lady. We respect folks who’ll stick up for their own, no matter how stupid they are.” The Hook-handed thug genuinely complimented. “What are you doing in these parts? It’s dangerous out here, even for tough guys like him.” He said, pointing at the bleeding Hector.</p><p>“That’s none of your—” Hector spat before Rapunzel intervened.</p><p>“W-We’re here to see the Floating Lights.”</p><p>“Floating Light? Oh, you mean the Lantern Festival.”</p><p>“Lanterns.” She whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, every year they light hundreds of lanterns in honor of the lost Princess. Is it your first time, little lady?" </p><p>"Yes, it’s always been my dream. I've been looking out my window for so long. I wouldn't have come if it wasn't for Hector. Well, it all started—" She spins her tale about how she got here and her dream about the Floating Lights. And everything seemed to spiral from there, from singing about dreams, dancing and getting drunk. The entire bar was so enamored with Rapunzel and her warm personality, they started being nice to them and even offered an olive branch to Hector, who would have refused if it weren’t for Rapunzel’s insistence.</p><p>Once he’d been stitched up by Killer, the sewing ruffian, Hector sulked in his seat. A Migraine creeping its way in as Hector watched all of the shenanigans unfold. He lost count how many times, they’d sing and dance. Rapunzel was having a blast. She seems to get along with her new friends. The only consolation Hector got out of this was a tray full of cupcakes from Atilla.</p><p>“Your pastries.” Atilla, the closeted Baker thug, placed a plate of fresh baked goods on their tablet.</p><p>“Thank you.” Rapunzel thanked him before he walked away. She gazed at the beautiful cupcakes, mesmerized by their aroma and artistry. Hector didn’t share her amazement and snatched the pastry and started chewing aggressively. </p><p><em>'I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.'</em> He thought in mantras. He tore through his cupcake again, noticing Rapunzel was staring at him, worried. <em>'Don't say anything. It's none of my business.'</em></p><p>"Hector, are you alright?" She asked softly. Hector swallowed the pastry and several curses. </p><p>"What you did back there was stupid." He hissed, about the incident where she jumped to defend him against Hook-Hand.</p><p>"Did what? Save you? Well, I'm sorry for trying to help."</p><p>"They could have killed us." Hector retorted.</p><p>“But they’re good people! You’ve been eating Attilla’s cupcakes for the past hour.”</p><p>“Irrelevant.” He mumbled, tearing into another sweet cupcake. “We got lucky, they’re <em>nice</em> but most thugs aren’t like them, Sunshine. If you’re gonna experience the world, you gotta prepare for the ugly side of it.”</p><p>Rapunzel said nothing as she poked at her food. She knew Hector made a great argument but when it came down to it she didn’t want to fight anyone, only if she needed to.</p><p>“Stand up,” Hector ordered, abruptly.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m teaching you how to fight.”</p><p>Startled but she obeyed, nonetheless. He led her to the dance floor by the hearth. Looking her over from head to toe, Hector was deciding what kind of fighting style would suit her best. He'll teach the basics first.</p><p>“Feet apart. Arms up. Shoulders square.” He shoved her with the lightest push and she nearly toppled over. </p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t ready!” she yelped.</p><p>“Your enemy isn’t going to wait for you to be ready. Now, keep your balance. Plant your feet and hold your ground.” He pushed her shoulder again and this time she didn’t budge. “Good.”</p><p>She beamed proudly but it was short-lived when Hector lightly tapped her nose.</p><p>"Focus. A distracted warrior is a dead one." He lectured. Hector circled her and guided her arms and hands to the right position. “Now, hit me."</p><p>“But—” Rapunzel protested, momentarily breaking her stance, but he poked her nose again, bringing her to a halt.</p><p>“Up, up, up, What did I say?” Hector asked.</p><p>“Focus.” She repeated as she returned to her fighting stance.</p><p>“Now, give it all you got, Sunshine.”</p><p>She took a deep breath and wound up her punch. Her fist aimed for Hector’s chest but he expertly deflected by flicking her wrist away. Rapunzel yelped at his speed.</p><p>“When you throw a punch, aim for the neck, head or stomach. They’re vulnerable areas. Now, again with feeling.”</p><p>Hook-hand started to play a battle hard ballad as Hector and Rapunzel were caught in a dance of dodges and swings. All eyes were following them while he critiqued her form, punches, and blocks. Rapunzel, to Hector’s amazement, was a fast learner. She mimicked his stance in no time and took all lessons to heart. Armed with a frying pan, she’d be a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>“That’s it! You’re getting it!” Hector encouraged, deflecting her powerful punches. </p><p>“Get em!” The audience cheered. “Give him the one, two! Knock him off his feet!”</p><p>After a couple of good jabs, Hector called quits. She was far from ready but she'll be able to defend herself at least. </p><p>"Good job, Sunshine. Keep this up and you'll be a pro" He panted. As he was about to exit the dance floor, Hector was on the floor before he knew what happened. Rapunzel had bucked his knees and flipped him! Hector was more proud than mad.</p><p>“A distracted warrior is a dead one.” She echoed with a smug look, stretching a helping hand. He grins, taking her hand.</p><p>The crowd cheered around them as they made their way back to the table. Rapunzel wouldn't stop gushing about her newly acquired skills.</p><p>“Did you see that? It felt great! Maybe, Hook-Hand and I could spar? I think I stand a chance.” She chatted.</p><p>"Don't let it go to your head. There are more lessons to learn than just flipping someone." Hector warned.</p><p>"Like what?" She asked.</p><p>"One of the most important lessons in battle, When it comes to your life, there was no such thing as a fair fight. All vulnerabilities must be exploited." Hector advised.</p><p>"That sounds harsh." She faltered.</p><p>"That's because it's the truth. This your life we're talking about, Sunshine. Most scum will do anything to save theirs."</p><p>Rapunzel, unable to deny his harsh truth, stuffed her face with food instead.</p><hr/><p>“Good night, everyone!”</p><p>“Good night, Rapunzel! Follow your dream.” The thugs waved as they stepped out of the bar with full bellies and full pockets. Atilla was kind enough to provide rations and other essentials for the road ahead. Hector was somewhat grateful for the extra bandages.</p><p>While they were setting up camp for the night, Rapunzel watched growing bonfire and sneak glances at Hector's arm. She looked like she wanted to say something but kept to herself.</p><p>“H-How’s your arm?” Rapunzel asked when Hector was redressing his wound by the fire.</p><p>“Good. It's just a scratch.” Hector shrugged but she seemed worried. She fidgets with her hair every time she's nervous.</p><p>Which brings up the topic of hair.</p><p>"About the Lantern Festival…" He started.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>They were nearly half-way there. By morning, they'll be in the Kingdom for the Lantern Festival. People will be abundant there. He can picture them tripping and stepping on her long hair. It might cause problems for them if it isn't maintained.</p><p>"We have to do something about your hair." Upon saying that, she instantly clasped her locks protectively. Hector rolled his eyes. "I mean tying it back but If you want your hair to be trampled on, be my guest."</p><p>There was a moment of silence. Rapunzel’s grip on her hair never slacked as she studied Hector, carefully. Still a little uncertain, she nodded.</p><p>"Alright." she agreed which surprised him.</p><p>"Sit in front of me and sit still." He ordered.</p><p>Sitting back turned to him, Hector first brushed her hair with his comb. Even with years of braiding his hair, her golden locks were a challenge. It was tedious parting them into sections and overlapping them with one another. As she sat by the fire and felt him brush her locks ever so gently, she closed her eyes and sighed. No one besides her Mother touched her hair but even then her touch never felt as warm and careful as Hector's.</p><p>She snaps out of her meditation when she felt bundles of fluff cuddling against her. She smiled at the beautiful bearcats and they purred.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Who’s a good boy? You are!” Rapunzel cooed at the binturongs while giving them a belly rub.</p><p>“Don’t do that. You’re making them soft.” Hector said, still braiding.</p><p>“Soft baby boys!” She giggled, scooping the ginormous bearcats into her arms.</p><p>Hector sighed as he kept braiding and combing her hair. He nestled various flowers and hairpins in her hair, graciously given by the patrons of the Snuggly Duckling. Braiding always relaxed Hector. With all the perilous battles he's faced, Not only is hair maintenance tactical but therapeutic as well.</p><p>“Hector?" She started.</p><p>"<strong><em>Shush</em></strong>. Busy"</p><p>"I wanted to ask that mark on your hand." She'd been curious ever since she saw it.</p><p>"Tell you what, if you let me know what's the deal with your hair, then I will tell you about my mark." Hector bargained, which he knew Rapunzel would never take.</p><p>"Touche." She resigned.</p><p>"We all have secrets, Sunshine. Some are more dangerous than others."</p><p>"Can I ask you something else?" She asked. Hector would have said no but he settled for a diplomatic answer.</p><p>"That depends on what it is."</p><p>"You don't have to go into details. Why are you looking for the Scroll anyway?"</p><p>Hector shouldn’t answer but it would at least sate her curiosity for the rest of the night. So, careful not to reveal anything, he answered. </p><p>"I was careless. The Scroll was stolen from a sacred place I was guarding. It was my duty to protect its secrets with my life and I've failed. To restore my broken oath to the Brotherhood, I need to retrieve that scroll and return it to its proper place."</p><p>"The Brotherhood?"</p><p>Hector swore under his breath. He revealed too much. An eeriness atmosphere stretched between them. Hector thought she'd take the hint and leave the subject but she wouldn't.</p><p>"What does the Brotherhood do?" Breaking the silence, She asked.</p><p>“You’re not letting this go, are you?” He asked and she shook her head. Beyond his better judgment, Hector disclosed the brief explanation.“...I can’t tell you much but, we do what must be done to defend this world from the darkest secrets. We pledge our entire existence to serve the Brotherhood and our King. We cannot take any wives, sire children, or have relations beyond the brothers and sisters within the circle. That is the oath I live and die for.”</p><p>“That sounds lonely.” She whispered.</p><p>“It is but it’s the life I chose. I don’t regret it for a minute.”</p><p>“Not even a little?” She probed.</p><p>“No,” Hector answered. He noticed her somberness to the subject. It wasn’t an easy concept to grasp. Not everyone would choose the path of the Brotherhood, keeping secrets of the Moonstone from the world. "I don't expect you to understand."</p><p>"To be honest, I don’t but at least you’re happy, right?” Rapunzel replied.</p><p>He chose to be in the Brotherhood not for happiness but because he had nothing. He always had nothing. Being in the Brotherhood gave something he never had, purpose. Hector doesn’t say all this though. He doesn’t want to sound pitiful.</p><p>“Now, can I ask you?” Hector asked.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>"You've had 18 years to leave that tower. Why didn't you? Why now?" Hector was curious, why was she so desperate to see the lights.</p><p>"Mother doesn't...let me. She’s convinced the world is cruel and unforgiving.” She muttered.</p><p>“She’s right but locking you in a tower was her brightest idea? Mother of the Year, for sure.” His sarcasm was apparent.</p><p>“She’s my mother, she knows what’s best for me.” She defended but sounded unsure.</p><p>“Yeah, no, It’s still the sickest thing I’ve ever heard. And look who you’re talking to.” </p><p>“I-I just want to see the lights once and then I'll go back to my tower! All I need is just one day." Rapunzel claimed but Hector doubted it.</p><p>“Can you go back to the way things were? Can you honestly say, after experiencing the outside world, that you’d be fine living the rest of your life in that tower?”</p><p>“...No,” Rapunzel confessed. Again, silence lapsed between them, the soft crackling of the fire and their snoring pets could be heard. </p><p>"Another lesson in battle." He paused, second-guessing if he should say but ultimately he continued. "This situation doesn't apply to everybody but no one can hurt you unless you allow them." He left it at that. It was up to Rapunzel to take it or not.</p><p>"And done, what do you think?" He announced, putting the last flower in her hair. She stood up and twirled around, amazed by his handy work. There was a mixture of different colored flowers tucked into the braids and he even braided the strands of brown hair hidden in her golden ones.</p><p>"Hector, it's beautiful!" She gasped.</p><p>Hector doesn’t process compliments better than most people. So, he coughs and looks away, trying his best to hide his blush.</p><p>"Stay put, I'll get more firewood." He said, standing up. Rapunzel wasn’t sure if he was looking for an escape or they were low on wood; Nonetheless, she finds it endearing. As Hector ventured deeper into the forest, she sat down and whispered to the binturongs.</p><p>“Hector is just like you two, feral on the outside but—” She scratched behind their ears and they instantly sagged in her hands, wanting more affection. “Fluffy and soft on the inside.”</p><p>No argument from them as they enjoyed Rapunzel’s undivided attention. </p><p>Suddenly, The two fluffy Binturongs sniffed the air and instantly were on their feet, in an aggressive stance. They growled at the void while Rapunzel stood frightened. There was someone out there.</p><p>The bushes rustled and out came the last person she wished to see.</p><p>“Well, I thought he would never leave.”</p><p>"Mother!" She yelped. Rapunzel was about to break into a sprint towards her mother but the two bearcats blocked her path and snarled at Mother Gothel. She might not know why but they were protecting her from danger. They growled and bare their teeth, keeping the distance between her and the evil witch.</p><p>“Rapunzel, tell these pests to behave.” Mother Gothel sneered at them.</p><p>“Down, boys. It’s fine she’s my Mother.” </p><p>They didn't stop growling but stood down and let her pass. The Bearcats' still had their eyes trained on Mother Gothel, watching for every move she makes. </p><p>The scared Rapunzel was in her mother’s arms. Her tolling guilt building and building as Mother Gothel played with her hair.</p><p>“H-How did you find me?” She asked. </p><p>“Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.” Mother Gothel said, in a frigid tone. Rapunzel’s dread sank to her stomach.</p><p>“We’re going home. Now.” Her mother ordered, snatching her arm with a powerful grip.</p><p>“Wait, Mother, please, listen. I’ve been on this amazing adventure with Hector! I-I think he likes me—Actually like is a strong word. He doesn’t hate me. We’ve been having so much fun together! We taught me how to fight and he braided my hair, see!” Rapunzel gushed, pointing at her beautiful braids.</p><p>"Please, Rapunzel, that’s demented.” She flinched at her mother's words. "Dear, this whole thing, you’ve invented just proves you’re too naive to be here. Just look at you! Do you think that he’s impressed? We're going home."</p><p>“...N..” She mumbled, resisting her Mother’s grip.</p><p>"Stop mumbling, dear, it's very unbecoming." </p><p>"I said <strong>no</strong>!" She repeated with conviction. Rapunzel snatched her arm and took a few paces away from her mother while the bearcats advanced to her side. Mother Gothel was first shocked but her eyes glinted with frigidness, almost like she was taunting.</p><p>“No? Oh, I see how it is. Rapunzel’s all grown up now.” She nagged, her motherly tone; gone. “You think you know everything? Do you think he's such a good person? Wrong! That man is dangerous. He and the Brotherhood are just a bunch of magic hunting murderers who serve a tyrant! They are disgusted by all that is magic! The moment he knows what you are<em><strong>—snap—</strong></em>he’ll kill you just like that.”</p><p>“Hector, wouldn’t do that!” She denied.</p><p>“Oh please, Rapunzel, don’t be stupid but fine, go ahead! It’s obvious you trust him over your mother. Put him to the test! Prove me wrong!” She threw at a satchel at her feet, Hector’s satchel, that contained, his weapon, journal, and the Scroll.</p><p>“I will!” She declared.</p><p>“Don’t come crying to me when he has a sword at your throat!” She called over her shoulders as she left and disappeared into the woods.</p><p>Rapunzel’s breath hitched, suppressing a sob. She kneeled to the ground and gathered the satchel and items. Her eyes welled up with tears as her hands brushed against the Scroll. Would he do such a thing? Would Hector turn against her?</p><p>She heard a whimper next to her, the bearcats were trying to console her.</p><p>“I’m alright.” She reassured, patting their heads. </p><p>An idea came to her, it wasn’t a pleasant one. She placed everything in the satchel and whispered to the bearcats.</p><p>“There’s a hollow tree not far from my tower, I want you to stash this inside.”</p><p>The Binturong squawked and hissed defiantly but she touched their snout, easing them.</p><p>“I-I know! I’ll give it back after he takes me to see the Lanterns. I promise.” She pleads. The Bearcats studied her before looking at each other. They knew their human wouldn't appreciate this but she’d asked nicely and they’ve grown to like Rapunzel.</p><p>After a few grumbles, They nodded and one of them took the satchel between their teeth. She smiled and rubbed their chins.</p><p>“Thank you.” She said, watching him scurry into the forest.</p><p>Hector came back to one of his bearcats missing. He didn’t think much of it. They tend to wander and hunt now and then. He placed the firewood next to camp and noticed Rapunzel staring intensely at the fire as she absently brushed the remaining Binturong laying on her lap.</p><p>"...Are you alright?" Hector asked.</p><p>"Y-Yeah! Just tired." She excused. Hector caught the lie immediately but said nothing. For the rest of the night, she kept glancing over her shoulder like someone was about to get her. Hector made sure to take the first watch, so she can get a goodnight’s sleep.</p><hr/><p>In the morning, they arrived in the kingdom. Corona was a lively and colorful place. Music filled the streets and people were scattered about preparing for the celebration. Houses decorated with purple banners and the Corona flags. There was so much life bustling through the town as merchants sell souvenirs and paper lanterns, Rapunzel’s jaw would drop each time she saw something new. Every stall they passed, She would stop and gawk at the products. Hector watched her beg for them incessantly.</p><p>"Put it back," He said for the 12th time today.</p><p>"But it's cute!" She gushed, holding out the purple Corona handkerchief.</p><p>With pleading eyes, she pouted at him and his resolve crumbled. The quicker she gets what she wants, the quicker the day would go. So, Hector rolled his eyes and threw a bag of coins at her. She paid the vendor happily before holding up the cloth against the light.</p><p>“Thanks.” She smiled, as bright as the Sunshine she is. Hector coughed, doing his best to remain passive but it proved to be difficult when Rapunzel took his arm and dragged him further into festivities. </p><p>Suddenly, she stops, catching a glimpse at a glass mural, surrounded by an abundance of colorful flowers. It was an artist portrait of the King, Queen, and little princess, with luxurious blond hair and bright green eyes. Children and adults alike paid their respects to the Lost Princess of Corona by praying and giving offerings. Hector studied Rapunzel and then the mural of the royal family. </p><p>As she was about to walk to the mural, her attention broke when she smelt the aroma of freshly baked pastries. She turned to the bakery, excited.</p><p>"Oh! Baked good! Be right back!" She said, leaving his side to buy pastries.</p><p>Still curious, Hector slowly approached the mural and brushed his fingers against the portrait of the baby girl. He squinted, suspecting there was something amiss.</p><p>“This can’t be…” He muttered, staring into the green eyes of The Lost Princess.</p><p>"Hector?" Hector nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and saw Quirin, an old friend and member of the Brotherhood. He was one of the only members of the Brotherhood to settle down and lay down his weapon for good. Hector remembered feeling betrayed by it, spouting how he was a coward for abandoning his duty. Quirin was a fierce and loyal soldier. He couldn’t fathom how he’d changed.</p><p>"Brother." Hector addressed, composing himself but internally panicking.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Is it about...” Quirin hesitated.</p><p>“Yes, I am on a delicate and important mission." Hector wasn’t lying per se. </p><p>“I told you I’m done with the Brotherhood for good.”</p><p>"Lucky for you, it's a solo mission."</p><p>Quirin sighed, relieved. His happy demeanor returned. Hector had to leave before he started asking questions but luck wasn’t on his side that day. Rapunzel jumped to his side and grabbed his arm with baked food wrapped in a cloth.</p><p>"Hector, they have cookies and cupcakes! Not as good as Atilla's but it has hazelnut in—Oh, hello." Rapunzel’s eyes widened when he saw Quirin.</p><p>Quirin blinked at the beautiful blonde latched on to Hector. It took several seconds to process it until Quirin eyed them with a knowing smirk and Hector crossed his arms, daring him to say anything but when did that ever stop Quirin?</p><p>“I see you have company. Why don’t you introduce me, <em>Brother</em>?”</p><p>“Brother?” Rapunzel asked, eyes lighting up.</p><p>“He isn’t really. Rapunzel, meet Quirin. Quirin, meet Rapunzel.” He groaned.</p><p>"A pleasure, Rapunzel. Are you here to see the Lantern Festival?" Quirin asked. </p><p>"Oh yes! It's my first one actually. Hector was kind enough to show me around."</p><p>"Did he now?" He smirked at his Brother as Hector's face flared in a new shade of red. "You know, the view from the water is better. I have an extra boat you can borrow." Quirin suggested.</p><p>"You really don't have to—" Hector hissed, knowing exactly what he was playing at.</p><p>"No, I insist, <em>Brother</em>. It's a <em>delicate and important mission</em> after all." Quirin nearly snickered at his sarcasm.</p><p><em>'Blast you, Quirin!</em>' Hector cursed. “Alright, time to go, Sunshine!” He snarled, leading her away.</p><p>"Oh—Alright, Nice to meet you, Quirin." She waved.</p><p>"You too. If you change your mind, the gondola at the edge of the docks!"</p><p>As they lost him in the crowd, Hector led her to an obscure alley, away from prying eyes. Hector needed space to think. Quirin hadn’t changed at all! Not many people know, he has the weirdest sense of humor and was the biggest tease in the Brotherhood. He never liked his joke, at least not at his expense.</p><p>Hector leaned against the wall and grumbled angry nonsense while Rapunzel looked on, amused. </p><p>"That's very kind of him. Cupcake?" She said while handing him a cupcake.</p><p>"Not now." He lied. In truth, he’d like nothing more than to drown his humiliation in tooth-rotting sweets.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Rapunzel chuckled, shoving a cookie in his mouth. And her laughter lifted his soul just a little.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So, what’s next?” She asked.</p><p>Wanting to escape the chaos of the streets, they ended up at the local library. Their archive was massive, a collection of educational, fiction and nonfiction works from authors all over the world. Enjoying the peaceful isolation, They sprawled in a nest of books while they charted the maps of lands beyond. Hector knew most of the places in it. Whenever Rapunzel points at a location, he’d tell her in amazing detail about the land and his adventures. She couldn’t help but sigh at all the beautiful places Hector described.</p><p>"This is Corona, that's where we are." Hector pointed at the world map.</p><p>“Wow, it’s small compared to everything else.” She sighed.</p><p>“If you think Corona is small, you should see Vardaros, DunBroch, and Arendelle." He commented.</p><p>"I want to travel the world someday, see the beach, or maybe an ancient temple." She digressed, tracing the world map wistfully. She’s never felt sand against her feet or the waves crashing against her dress.</p><p>“You think you’re ready for the harsh and cruel world?" He quipped.</p><p>“I hope so. I mean I won’t be alone, right?” She smiled, implying Hector would be by her side through her journey. </p><p>He cleared his throat for the second time today and buried his face in the books.</p><p>An hour later as they left the library, Hector shoved something into her hands. It was a book, but not just any book. It had pictures and maps of various locations, the same one they read in the library but smaller. Rapunzel looked up to him, gratitude reflected in her eyes.</p><p>“Happy Birthday.” He hissed.</p><p>“For me?” She whispered, hugging the book.</p><p>“If you ever decided to leave for good,” Hector mumbled, unable to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Soft music filled the entire square. They spotted a band of musicians playing and the locals started tapping to the melody but nobody dared to dance. Her eyes lit up and she hastily handed Hector’s present to the bearcat, who held it gently between their teeth. Rapunzel grabbed Hector's arms and glanced at him like she was planning something sinister.</p><p>“No,” Hector answered before she could ask but his Binturongs and Pascal had other ideas. His bearcats, with their combined weight, leaned against Hector’s leg, nearly tripping him into Rapunzel’s arms. Hector glared at them.</p><p>"I don't dance." He whispered hastily as Rapunzel pulled him to the center of the dance. She laughed, taking his hands and guiding them to her shoulder and waist. </p><p>“It’s just like fighting.” She reassured while guiding him into the steps.</p><p>He kept glancing at his feet when they danced. He frowned at his lack of musicality. Hector could run circles around his enemies but struggles to twirl his partner. With a light tap on his nose, he broke his anxious fixation.</p><p>“Focus. A distracted dancer is a dead one.” She giggled.</p><p>“Very funny,” He snorted.</p><p>With effort, Hector was able to lead Rapunzel eventually. The crowd clapped and cheered for them and, soon, couples, friends and strangers joined the dance. Hector and Rapunzel shared so many laughs, even if he did step on her toes from time to time. At the end of the dance, they stood close to each other, chest pressed together and hands clasped. Her eyes were wide and hopeful while Hector’s were cautious. He stepped back from her, much to Rapunzel’s disappointment. </p><p>“To the boats!” One man shouted, signaling the Festival is about to begin. Rapunzel was about to follow the crowd but Hector took her arm and led her away.</p><p>"Where are we going?" She asked.</p><p>Hector said nothing and guided her through the town. After pushing through the crowd, they ended up on the docks. Why would he lead her here? He left his side for a moment and watched him walk to an empty boat. Hector, his face red and embarrassed, glared at her and then at the boat. She blinked at the gondola before she caught on and warmth and giddiness filled her. Rapunzel walked up to him with excitement but Hector couldn't meet her eyes.</p><p>"Hector, you—" She gushed.</p><p>"Just get in."</p><p>His Binturongs and Pascal wistfully watched as Hector and Rapunzel paddled out to the open waters. They trilled and cheered waving them off.</p><hr/><p>They settled far from the island, and the castle was at full view. She breathed in the chilly night air and watched the sky attentively, waiting for the Floating lights she's always dreamed of. Rapunzel wouldn’t stop fidgeting, her fingers constantly picking at the flowers in her hair as they waited and waited.</p><p>"Nervous?" Hector asked, amused.</p><p>"No, yes? Maybe? I’m terrified. I’ve been dreaming about this my whole life. What if…” She gazed upon Corona castle, filled with hope but also fear. “What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?”</p><p>“You’ll never know until you see for yourself.” Hector shrugged.</p><p>“And after? What happens then?” She sounded distressed.</p><p>"Then, you find something better to do. Get a new dream."</p><p>"What if I don't find it?"</p><p>"Then, I'll help you look."</p><p>There it was the most dangerous thing in the world, deadlier than any poison or blade; attachment. Being in the Brotherhood, Hector avoided friendship and relationships with anyone, fearing that it would compromise his oath. But with Rapunzel, it was different. For the first time, he’d be willing to set everything aside to relax and be with people, not just animals. </p><p>"You’d do that for me?" Rapunzel murmured.</p><p>“I-I mean, There’s nothing in the rules of The Brotherhood that say, I can't help you.” He excused but his intent was heartwarming, making Rapunzel smile.</p><p>Then, She gasped.</p><p>In the distance, she caught a single speck of light rise to the sky. Rapunzel scrambled towards the bow of the gondola, nearly tipping it over. The Lantern festival had finally begun. </p><p>As more lanterns float away into the void, she sighed dreamily and watched hundreds of lights hovering around them. The lights were everything she'd dream it would be and more. Hector had to admit that it was a majestic sight and he wasn't just talking about the lanterns. He studied Rapunzel's eyes as it sparkled in childish wonder and beauty. </p><p>As he was getting comfortable, Hector felt a paper brush against his leg. He peered at the bottom of the gondola and found folded up lanterns, matches, and a note.</p><p>
  <em>'For You and Your new friend —Quirin' </em>
</p><p>Hector snarled, crumpling up the paper before throwing it to the water. He refused to play into his hand. But then, he caught Rapunzel's magical and warm glow as dozens of lights surrounded her. He looked over the paper lanterns, and then to Rapunzel. He groaned while setting it up quickly.</p><p>Once Hector lit the match under the lanterns, Rapunzel turned at the sound, eyes wide. </p><p>"Hector, are those…?" She asked, staring into the dim light of the lantern.</p><p>"Yeah." He answered.</p><p>With that, she slowly crawled towards Hector as he coaxed her to take the lanterns. Their hands brushed briefly and they stared in each other's eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Together?" She asked and he nodded.</p><p>They gently released the lantern together. They watched as their lanterns mingled with the rest. She sighed dreamily at the lights but her eyes drifted to Hector. She realized then and there this was the best birthday of her life, not just because of the lanterns, but she had someone to share it with.</p><p>"Hector, once this is all over and I return the Scroll, Do you think we could…" She hesitated before rephrasing. "I mean—I could travel the world?"</p><p>Hector swallowed, knowing exactly what she was implying. "Of course without a doubt." He agreed quietly.</p><p>Rapunzel took his hand in hers. Hector gawked down at their fingers laced together before catching her beautiful green eyes. He couldn't fathom how her gaze could see through his soul. With hesitation, he dared to brush her hair out of her face, prompting a shy smile from Rapunzel.</p><p>Her smile faltered when her eyes landed on the Brotherhood mark branded on his hand. She bit her lips, her eyes welled up as if she was about to cry. </p><p>"I have to tell you something." She said, abruptly. Hector waited for her to continue. Her eyes shifted around before landing on their intertwined hands.</p><p>"I-I have magichairthatglowswhenIsing." She spoke in a single breath, he barely caught any of it.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>She took a deep breath and repeated. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing..."</p><p>"Very funny, Sunshine." Hector laughed.</p><p>Suddenly, she grasped his injured arm and stared him dead in the eyes, stopping him in his tracks. She gathered her braided hair and pressed it against Hector. She gave one last look at him before she sang.</p><p><em>“Flower gleam and glow. Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine.”</em> As the lullaby rolled out her tongue, her hair emitted a brilliant glow. The glow started from the roots and it slowly traveled it's way to the tips of the braids. A warm sensation washed over him as light bled into his skin. The Brotherhood mark on his hand started to pulse and illuminate in gold.</p><p>“<em>Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate’s design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.”</em></p><p>The shimmer died with her last words. Hector snatched his hand from her, horrified. Rapunzel pointed at his injured, coaxing him to look. He unraveled his bandages quickly and touched smooth skin like it was never wounded in the first place.</p><p>"The Sundrop is real." He whispered, staring at his arm and then at her. “H-how?”</p><p>“I don’t exactly know where my powers came from.” She started. “Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves.” Rapunzel touched the tiny braid of brown. “But, once it's cut. It turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why my Mother doesn't...why I never left my tower until now.”</p><p>“But I’m done being scared. I’m done hiding from the world and I have you to thank for that.” She whispered.</p><p>Hector, still baffled, stared at her. He was a fool. All this time, she was the Sundrop. This changes everything he believes about the Brotherhood. He doesn't know what the Sundrop could do to The Moonstone. Will it pacify it as Adira said? Or with their combined force, wreak havoc upon the world? He wasn't taking any chances.</p><p>"Hector, please, say something.” She pleaded, noticing his silence.</p><p>Determined with his goals, he stared at her with a sharp and cold gaze. Hector took the oar and paddled back to shore, ignoring Rapunzel.</p><p>“Where are we going?" She asked.</p><p>"I showed you the lights. It's time to go." Hector answered, paddling faster to the docks.</p><p>She studied him, reached out to touch him but she hesitated. Rapunzel sank into her seat, feeling horrible and disgusted with herself. When they were close to the shore, she tried to reason with him.</p><p>"Hector, wait—" But he didn't acknowledge her.</p><p>As they docked, Hector stumped away, not waiting for her to follow. His Binturong whimpered seeing their distressed human. They turned to Rapunzel for answers but she remained silent and followed him, dejected and hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes, she stared at Hector’s back. </p><p>Does he hate her? She wondered.</p><p>They traveled out of the Kingdom in silence. Stumbling through the dark with only a torch in Hector's hand, they never stopped. Even if her feet were sore and her legs gave away, Hector didn't pause. His bearcats, however, aided her as much as they could, being her crutch or helping her rise from the ground. They made it half-way through the woods before Rapunzel had enough.</p><p>"Hector, talk to me." She begged.</p><p>"What's there to talk about? You got what you want and I’ll get what I want. Simple. No strings attached.”</p><p>But there were strings attached in Hector’s opinion. He thought it was a simple mission. Take the girl to the lights, guide her back safely, get his Scroll and they part ways. Hector didn’t expect to get emotionally invested in a future that can never be.</p><p>"We're here." He said when he saw the familiar curtain of vines that hides the cave entrance to Rapunzel’s tower.</p><p>"Wait, Hector, just a few more minutes." She stopped. He looked Hector dead in the eyes and the tiniest voice, she whispered. "I-I don't want to go back."</p><p>"I don't care, give me the scroll and you can do whatever you want."</p><p>"I want to go with you!" She declared.</p><p>“You can’t!” He snarled.</p><p>She couldn't come with him, knowing what she is. Rapunzel needed to stay away from the Moonstone and him. If what he knows about the Sundrop is true, then there's no way she could travel with him. His mission would be in jeopardy if she's anywhere near the Dark Kingdom, where the power moonstone lay.</p><p>He hissed. </p><p>His duty or her happiness. </p><p>Hector would have chosen his oath over anything else but the last twenty-four hours with her changed him.</p><p>He would choose her if he could.</p><p>“Is it because the Brotherhood hates magic?” The Brotherhood doesn’t hate magic but if that’s what she believes, then, maybe, It’ll be easier for her to let Hector go.</p><p>"Leave, Sundrop, but if I ever see you again, I will destroy you." The words were like bile as it passed through his lips. It was putrid and harsh but it caused a rift between them which was his intention. She would be safer if he pushed her away.</p><p>"The Brotherhood comes first, right?" Rapunzel whispered, heartbroken, and aching.</p><p>"Always." He lied.</p><p>Anger filled her eyes, she made her way to a hollow tree and pulled out his belongings. She threw his satchel at his feet, it’s contents spill out in the open. Hector’s wrist blade, journal, and most importantly the Scroll of Zhan Tiri. Rapunzel sobbed and fled through the vine curtains leading to her tower.</p><p>He picked up his belongings and turned back. </p><p>The Binturongs and Pascal looked between Hector and the cave entrance, waiting for him to follow her but he never did. With a whimper, the bearcats nuzzled and licked Pascal, saying goodbye. The Chameleon hugged their snouts before they raced after their humans.</p><hr/><p>Her mother was waiting for her at the foot of her tower. Hacking numerous sobs, she ran into her mother's open arms. Though she was in the arms of the only person who loves her, she didn’t feel safe.</p><p>"You were right, Mother." Rapunzel cried. </p><p>"I know, Flower." She said as she kissed her hair. "Now, let's go inside."</p><p>Her mother led her to the entrance at the tower and they climbed the spiral steps. Rapunzel wanted nothing more than to crawl to bed and wished none of this ever happened. As they came out from the loose panel of the tower floor, Rapunzel stared at the all too familiar room. She was finally home.</p><p>“Let's get you cleaned up.” Mother guided her upstairs. Once they were in her room, Rapunzel sat on her bed as mother As her mother plucked the flowers and pins from her hair one by one, Her thoughts of Hector invaded her space. She could still hear Hector's words ringing in his ears. Her heart sank while her tears built. </p><p>“There, it never happened.” her mother said, plucking out the last of the flowers and throwing them into a basket. </p><p>“Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup." Mother Gothel jeered but Rapunzel doesn't share her enthusiasm. With a quiet sob, she wiped her tears away. "I really did try, Rapunzel. I tried to warn you, what was out there. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine. It destroys it.” She said before disappearing through the curtains.</p><p>Her mother was right.</p><p>While she contemplated the cruel world, Pascal laid his tiny pinchers on her hand, comforting her.</p><p>"Thanks, Pascal." She smiled.</p><p>She pulled out a purple handkerchief from her dress. Rubbing the soft fabric between her fingers, the crest of Corona printed bright and yellow against the deep purple. This was her keepsake of the best and worst birthday she's ever had. She laid on her bed, the single momentum held close to her chest. She held up the handkerchief up to the light.</p><p>She noticed something. Looking back and forth from the ceiling to the handkerchief, There was a familiar shape of the sun drawn on the walls. She stands from her bed and saw the same symbol in her paintings, again and again, each direction she turns, she sees the sun. </p><p>A flash of a memory, She remembers the silhouette of her parents, her real parents. She remembered the glass mural of the royal family and the green eyes of the Lost Princess. </p><p>She was...She was…!</p><p>Rapunzel stumbled back, hitting the dresser and rattling it's content as she crashed to the floor, Her breaths were short and her mind was racing. </p><p>She realized the truth.</p><p>“Rapunzel? Rapunzel, what's going on up there? Are you alright?" She heard Gothel's voice.</p><p>A little disoriented, Rapunzel stepped through the drapes and saw her concerned mother at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“I'm the lost princess.” She mumbled.</p><p>“Please, speak up, Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling." Mother Gothel snapped.</p><p>"I am the lost Princess, aren't I?" The look on her face held no contest. It was true. "Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?"</p><p>“Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Gothel denied.</p><p>“It was you! It was all, you." She accused, making her way down the steps and in Gothel's face.</p><p>“I spent my entire life. Hiding from people who would use me for my power. I should have been hiding. From you!" </p><p>“Everything I did, was to protect you,” Gothel claimed.</p><p>“No, you did it for yourself!” Rapunzel objected.</p><p>“Rapunzel, listen to your mother, everything will be alright. We can pretend all this never happened!” Gothel reached out to console her. Her hands hovered over her head. Rapunzel has had enough.</p><p><em>'Another lesson in battle. No one can hurt you unless you allow them'</em> She finally understands Hector's lesson. </p><p>She grabbed Gothel's wrist, stopping her from reaching Rapunzel. She snarled when Rapunzel refused to let go.</p><p>“NO! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I will never let you hurt me or use me, again!” She shoved her away, sending Gothel to the floor. Rapunzel gave her one last glance before making her way to the window. She's finally leaving this place for good.</p><p>“You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy.” Gothel prowled behind her. She grabbed Rapunzel by the forearm, dragging her back. Quickly, Rapunzel shook off her grip and reached for her frying pan, laying on the table. She set feet apart, planted her feet, and held her ground, ready to defend herself. Gothel, wide-eyed and mouth open, gawked at Rapunzel’s defiance and newly found fighting spirit.</p><p>“You were wrong about one more thing. He didn’t kill me! If he hated magic, then he would never have let me go free but he did!” She snarled. Hector was a jerk, it's true, but he had shown her more kindness and mercy than her so-called-mother ever did.</p><p>With that act of defiance, Gothel drew her dagger but Rapunzel didn't falter. She was ready to fight for her freedom.</p><hr/><p>Beyond the walls of Corona, Hector strapped his things to his rhino, ready to venture back to the Great Tree, his stronghold. As he was making his way to refill his canister in the river, his Binturongs looked up at him with pleading eyes and high-pitched whines. Hector glared down at his beast and growled.</p><p>"Do you miss her? Well, don't! We'll never see her again." He yelled and his pet whined again but he ignored them. He knelt to the river and he caught his reflection on the water. There was a flower nestled in his hair. He plucked the purple flower and scowled at the puny thing. Hector’s hand twitched, unable to crush the flower no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>"Dammit." He hissed, cradling the gentle blossom. He sat by the river, watching his murky reflection until his Binturongs nudged him. One of them held Rapunzel’s book of maps, Hector’s birthday present, between their teeth. They were giving him an excuse to see her. Hector sighed, pressing the flower between the pages of the book before standing up. Mounting his Rhino, they raced back to Corona.</p><p>They took the quickest route back, through the main entrance of the wall. Though it was heavily guarded by the best officers of Corona and blocked with barricades, it was no match for a rampaging 2,500-kilogram beast.</p><p>“HALT!” The guards ordered but his Rhino plowed through a few soldiers and their barricades. Hector snorted while giving them a mock salute. They were too disoriented to catch up with them. </p><p>Disappearing into the deep forest, they found the entrance of the cavern. Dismounting his steed, he pulled out the book and stared at it. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to achieve. Ask for forgiveness? Return the book to her? Rescue her from the tower and whisk her away?</p><p>No, he couldn’t do anything but apologize and leave. He still had to uphold his duties to the Brotherhood. If they’ll never see each other again, they might as well part in good terms.</p><p>“Guard the entrance, I won’t take long,” Hector ordered, passing through the vine curtains and into the cave. With the tower in view, he groaned and swallowed his pride.</p><p>"Sundrop! Let down your hair!" He called but no one answered. "Look, I came here to apologize!"</p><p>Still no answer. He wasn't surprised. Their last conversation wasn't a kind one. He noticed the entrance at the side of the tower. Hector considered seeing her but decided against it. She needed to collect her thoughts. So, with a heavy heart, he placed the book at the bottom entrance of the tower, hoping if Rapunzel ever decides to leave again, she can find her way through the world. </p><p>As he walked away, he heard a voice. He stopped and listened. There was a sound smashing of glass and calls of distress.</p><p>A chilling shriek resonated from the top of the tower.</p><p>“Rapunzel!” He gasped and turned back. Drawing his wrist blade, he raced to her rescue. Taking the spiral stairs, he leaped through the steps to reach her faster. There was a trap door in the end staircase. With a powerful kick, he burst to through the floor and found himself in a dim room.</p><p>"Rapunzel!" He called, scanning the vicinity. Hector found her, laying on the floor across the room. </p><p>When their eyes meet, she screamed. “Hector, look out!”</p><p>There was movement behind him. Hector whipped around, wrist blade drawn, just in time to block the attack. It was a young woman with dark wavey hair and a smile so sharp that it could cut skin. He studied her eyes, Green and off-colored, it looked so familiar.</p><p>The Witch had the same shade.</p><p>"You!" Hector hissed when he recognized Gothel.</p><p>"Well, hello, Brotherhood scum. I'm surprised it took you so long to find me."</p><p>"Leave him alone!" Rapunzel stood up and dashed towards them, frying pan in hand. Gothel kicked her in the abdomen, knocking her breath away as crashed to the floor again. </p><p>Hector lost focus and reached out to Rapunzel.</p><p>"Hector!" Rapunzel warned but it came too late. With one swift swing from Gothel’s dagger, Hector was hit in the neck. He managed to dodge the blade just enough to miss his artery but he still bled. He gurgled, putting pressure on the cut to prevent him from bleeding out. His hand and fur cloak soaked in red. Being an experienced warrior, he knew he had 10-minutes before he loses consciousness. Hector stumbled backward, knocking down the mirror and it shattered as he fell.</p><p>“No!” Rapunzel yelled, seeing the red drip from his fingers. As she was about to run to his aid, Gothel blocked her path, her blade drawn and stained with crimson.</p><p>“Now, look what you made me do, Rapunzel.” She waved her dagger around. “Oh don't worry dear. Our secret will die with him. And as for us? We are going where no one will ever find you, again.” </p><p>Gothel advanced, attempting to grab her but Rapunzel flicked her wrist away with a swing of her pan. Her mother hissed, cradling her bruised wrist. Temper flaring, she dived for Rapunzel again but she jumped back and Gothel stumbled forward. Rapunzel swung up, hitting her in the chin. Her lips cracked and her mouth started to bleed, Gothel spat out red.</p><p>“Rapunzel, enough already!” Gothel roared, brandishing her dagger. She was done playing nice. She swung her dagger at Rapunzel but she deflected it with her pan. “Stop fighting me!”</p><p>“NO! I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life, I will <em><strong>fight</strong></em>. I will never stop trying to get away from you!” She glances at Hector who was bleeding profusely on the floor. There was only one way she could save him. When She caught his tired eye, Hector shook his head like he knew exactly what she’s going to do. “But, if you let me save him...I will go with you.”</p><p>“Don’t.” Hector hissed, feeling the sting of his injuries.</p><p>“I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him. And you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise.” Gothel glared down at her daughter, considering her proposition. “Just like you want. Just let me heal him." She repeated.</p><p>“Fine.” Mother Gothel agreed but not without insurance. She strode over to Hector, with long chains meant for Rapunzel. Hector snarled at The Witch and tried his best to swat her away but he was too busy trying to stay awake. She clasped the chains on to his wrist and whispered in the coldest voice. “Just in case you think about following us.”</p><p>“Go to hell.” He growled.</p><p>“Go on.” Her mother ordered, stepping away from him.</p><p>Practically leaping to his side, Rapunzel kneeled to him, checking his wound. She flinched when she saw blood matting his fur cloak and clothes. Unable to hold her sobs, she cried. This was all her fault.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Hector apologized hoarsely.</p><p>"Don't be, I should have told you sooner. I am the one who should be sorry." She quickly gathered her hair to press it against his bleeding neck. Hector snatched her arm, stopping her.</p><p>"Stop. You can’t give into her. You have to fight." Hector hissed.</p><p>"If I do, you'll die."</p><p>"There are more important things." <em>‘Like your freedom’</em> was left unsaid but she understood.</p><p>"Not to me." <em>‘Your life is more important than my freedom.’</em></p><p>Hector nearly broke. The only thing keeping him sane was Rapunzel’s well-being. There had to be another way. Think, Hector, Think!</p><p>"Rapunzel, wait." He slowly reached for her face, caressing it softly. Her eyes brimming with tears, she let them fall and opened her mouth to sing but Hector couldn't let her do this. Screw his honor and duty, her freedom was worth more. In a split second, he opened his wrist blades, clutched her hair, and severed it. Hector’s strength failed him and his weapon falls.</p><p>“Hector, what—” She grasped her short hair as the golden color bled away. The power of the Sundrop had ceased.</p><p>"No! NO! What have you done?" Gothel screamed as she stumbled towards the broken mirror. Without Rapunzel’s golden hair, she aged painfully and rapidly. The years had finally taken a toll on her, from a beautiful enchantress to a withering hag.  Gothel could barely look at herself in the mirror.</p><p>“YOU!” She roared, turning to them. Gothel made a mad dash towards them on her rampage. Hector, in a final resort, shielded Rapunzel and tackled the Witch to the open window. She let out a hefty screech as she tipped over. Hector watched as Gothel fell to her doom and her weathered body turned to ash before she hit the ground.</p><p>"Payback, Witch." He wheezed.</p><p>Hector let out a pained sigh. He slid against the nearest wall and slumped to the floor.</p><p>"Hector!" Rapunzel cried as she scrambled towards him. “No! No! Please! Stay with me!”</p><p>She guides his hand towards her short brown hair, in a desperate attempt to save him. With a shaky voice, she tried to sing her incantation between sobs.</p><p>"F-Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine—"</p><p>“Rapunzel, stop.” He coughed, his life slipping away.</p><p>"No, Hector, please, you have to uphold your oath to the Brotherhood! Stay awake!"</p><p>"My oath to the Brotherhood is to guard the secrets of the Dark Kingdom. By taking those secrets to my grave, I have fulfilled that purpose." He wheezed.</p><p>"Stop." She begged.</p><p>"Take my Rhino and the Binturongs and <strong><em>never</em></strong> look back. When you’re finally out there, promise me you'll see the beach, <strong><em>never</em> </strong>stop fighting, and find that new dream." Hector wheezed.</p><p>She smiled at the thought but all her new dreams were right here, dying in her arms.</p><p>"There's my Sunshine." He sighed at her bright and hopeful smile. It was the last thing he saw before his body went limp and cold.</p><p>Rapunzel's smile crumbled and she wept. She cradled his body closer to hers and grieved. Heaving with sobs, she whispered sweet nothings against his skin. Why must he leave her after everything she’s been through? She had no one left, she felt so alone.</p><p>After a pained silence, she did the only thing that comforted her, she sang.</p><p>"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate’s design.” She brushed his braids away from his face. What wouldn’t she give to bring him back? There were so many things left unsaid, mistakes to amend, and action to take. She’ll never be able to hear his snide remarks or feel his warmth.</p><p>“Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." She whispered.</p><p>A drop of her tears graced Hector's face. There was something, beating, flickering. She blinked when a light strobes underneath his skin. Rapunzel gasped when light flooded the room, golden whisps danced around them. A heavenly flower formed from the lights and blossomed on Hector’s body as his wound began to heal. The light faded slowly, receding towards his body. The mark on his hand lit up and faded out just as quickly. She heard a faint breath coming from him.</p><p>“H-Hector?” She whispered, hopefully.</p><p>"What?" Hector groaned. Though he’s pale and weak, he had the ounce of strength to open his eyes.</p><p>"Hector!" She enveloped him into a hug. He grunts from her weight but hesitantly held her close, soaking in as much warmth and relief as possible.</p><p>"Such a shame, I can't braid your hair anymore." He quipped while brushing through her short brown hair.</p><p>"I'll grow it if that's what you want."</p><p>"Nah, I think this suits you." He laughed before scolding her. "What you did back there was stupid." He was talking about making a deal with Gothel.</p><p>"I know." She acknowledged.</p><p>"Never do that again."</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>They stayed in each other's arms for what felt like hours. The question now is: What now? They needed to have the conversation eventually but for now, they shared comfort knowing they're both alive and safe.</p><hr/><p>It turned out she was the lost Princess Of Corona. Hector’s suspicions were correct.</p><p>The King and Queen of Corona couldn't thank Hector enough for returning her to them. Hector was hailed as the ‘Hero of Corona’. With a title like that, he had lost count how many praises and thanks he'd received not only from them but the entire kingdom. Gifts and flowers were being shoved in his arms wherever he goes. Even as he escaped to his grand and gaudy room at the castle, it'll be filled with presents. Hector, at this point, avoided the adoring crowd because it was overbearing. He was a battle-hardened warrior. He wasn't trained for the lavish lifestyle.</p><p>Rapunzel finds his turmoil endearing.</p><p>But the happily ever after had to end, Hector still had duties to fulfill but this time it wasn't for his honor but Rapunzel's safety. The secret of the Moonstone is still a threat. He needs to make sure it's never found.</p><p>Packing his belongings felt like a daunting task. His Binturongs laid on their soft pillows, purring, enjoying the privileges of being an animal companion of The Hero Of Corona. </p><p>“Enjoy it while you can, it’s back to bugs and dirt for us.” He laughed but his bearcats only yawned. As he was putting away his clothes, he spotted Rapunzel by the door, watching him.</p><p>"You're leaving," Rapunzel whispered, not sounding surprised.</p><p>"I have some loose ends to finish." He replied, walking up to her.</p><p>"Let me guess, it's your duty?"</p><p>"Yes, but also It's the right thing to do." <em>‘I want to keep you safe from all who would hurt you.’</em> He thought.</p><p>"I can't come with you, can I?" Rapunzel asked but she knew she couldn't leave Corona, knowing she is a princess with obligations and people to the govern.</p><p>"Sadly, you can't." He whispered.</p><p>"You don't have to go. My dad can give a position in the guards! Maybe even my bodyguard. I'll even tell them to stop giving you presents. So, Stay?" <em>With me</em>, was left unsaid but she implied.</p><p>Hector smiled softly, pushing her hair away from her face. With that smile, she knew his answer. Rapunzel closed her eyes and savored his warm hand on her cheek, for possibly the last time. Her heart cries out even if her eyes can't. Then, Hector knelt before her, removed his gloves to reveal the mark of the Brotherhood, and grasped her hands. </p><p>"On my honor, I will come back to you." He swore. "I will not ask you to wait for me but when I return and if you'll have me, I will be yours, forevermore. Do you accept my oath?"</p><p>"I accept." She sobbed. Rapunzel helped him up and leaned into him, their foreheads touching. Her patience no know bounds when it came to him. She would have waited for him a hundred years if she could.  "Come back soon." She whispered.</p><p>She gently kissed his cheek and Hector let it happen. Rapunzel buried her face into his fur cloak while he hesitantly cradled her.</p><p>“If I step out of this castle and there’s a farewell party, I won’t be responsible for my actions.” He joked and she snorted.</p><p>It wasn’t a party but there was a parade waiting for him. The Corona bridge was lined with royal guards, swords raised into an arch. It was a hero’s goodbye. King Fredric gave him a handshake and Queen Arianna enveloped him in a hug. They both presented with a golden sun medallion, for his valiant efforts. And if he ever returns to Corona, he will be welcomed by the royal family with open arms.</p><p>"Until we meet again," Hector said to them, giving Rapunzel a gentle melancholy smile. On his Rhino and Binturongs by his side, he raced away, the crowds were cheering and clapping as he passed.</p><p>Hector, the Hero of Corona, set off to the world beyond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short epilogue of Princess Rapunzel living her happily ever after without Hector.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year since Hector left. She'd learn to cope with the loss by surrounding herself with friends and family. Cassandra, her Lady-in-waiting, has become her best friend. She keeps her grounded not just as a friend but as a princess as well. Rapunzel had to study 18 years of royal etiquette and politics. Though her parents never pressured her into it, she wanted to learn all she could to be a good princess. But that didn't mean Rapunzel doesn't find her duties suffocating. From time to time, she craved downtime she desperately needed.</p><p>She had a family and friends who love her and kingdom that adores her. Wasn't that enough? It was a dreaded question she asked herself. She couldn't help but think about the lands and adventure beyond Corona. Rapunzel thought about Hector every time she does. </p><p>She missed him.</p><p>Hector would write occasionally. She'd received messages from carrier pigeons and even currier boys who'd happen to pass by Corona. She'd always be enamored by his tales of adventure. And she would reply to every single one of his letters with her own adventure. Though it wasn't as perilous as fighting off werewolves, Hector seems to be invested in her everyday princess life. Hector always commented 'Old Lady Crowley'  sounded as dangerous as any beast he's faced. </p><p>His dry humor always made her smile in her toughest days. Anytime she'd feel out of her depth, She would reread his letters, tucked in the Book of Maps he'd given on her 18th Birthday.</p><p>Surrounded by his letters, Rapunzel shuffled through his last message and laughed at his poor attempts to draw himself with his Binturongs.</p><p>With a blank paper and quill, she writes back.</p><p>
  <em> 'Dear Hector, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How have you been? I hope you’re not stowing away on a pirate ship. Again. The last time you wrote about it, you were nearly thrown at sea and I haven’t heard from you in months. And if you’re asking, Yes, I’m fine. I’ve been very busy for the past months. Princess training is going well but it can be a little overwhelming. Dad says I'll adjust. I wish I adjusted faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What would you do if you had to memorize every etiquette of 7 different cultures while making sure you’re not starting a civil war and, on top of that, knowing which knife to use during dinner? I’m sure you’d throw the nearest knife at the first noble you see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Getting Sidetracked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to let you know a few months from now is my Coronation. Leaders and nobles from different parts of the 7 kingdoms are coming to see me become an official princess. I know you're super busy with duties of the Brotherhood but I'd be happy if you made it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rapunzel </em>
</p><p>After writing her letter, she pulled out a new sheet of paper and started to paint in different colors and shapes. Then, Rapunzel put down her paints and observed her work. She drew herself with her parents, Cassandra and the people of Corona. In her illustration, She wore a beautiful crown on her head, symbolizing her official title as royalty.</p><p>Wistfully, she sighed at her art and traced the illustrated crown and at the empty space next to her. She picked up her paint supplies and started to fill in that space with shades of black, gray and bright green.</p><p>"Raps?" Cassandra entered her bedroom, books in her arms.</p><p>"Hey, Cass." She greeted as she set down her paint.</p><p>"How are you holding up?" As she walked to her, Cassandra noticed the drawing on her desk. Rapunzel caught her gaze and quietly tucked her drawings and Hector's letters away.</p><p>"Busy but busy is good." She replied as if she had something to hide. </p><p>"Raps." She began, setting the books down and touching her shoulders. "I know you’re hoping he’d come but don't get your hopes up. He might be half-way across the world."</p><p>"You're just saying that cuz you don't like him." Rapunzel giggled.</p><p>"You know me so well."</p><p>Cassandra's never met Hector but she doesn't like him. Cass made her opinions of him apparent. From what she's heard, he is crazy, unpredictable and not good enough for Rapunzel. How did this loose-cannon rhino man could ever capture Rapunzel's heart was lost to her.</p><p>"I-I am not expecting much but I haven't seen him in so long. Maybe, he’ll make it back."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Raps."</p><p>Cassandra walked her to her next princess lesson with Hector still on her mind.</p>
<hr/><p>The months leading up to her Coronation was a blur. So when the day finally, her thoughts were scattered. Today, She represented her mother, father, and the entire kingdom. Nobles from all shapes, sizes, and cultures came to see her. Rapunzel had to keep it together. If it weren't for Cassandra, she'd be tearing at the seams.</p><p>As Cassandra and the other handmaidens were preparing her for the ceremony,  Rapunzel stared at the stranger in the mirror. Was this really her? She thought solemnly, touching the single braid on her hair, a reminder of Hector. Rapunzel always kept a little braid as a tribute to him.</p><p>"Your Highness, we have to fix your hair." One of the Handmaidens made the mistake of reaching for the tiny braid.</p><p>Rapunzel instinctively backed away from them, a hand protectively over the braid. The room of busting handmaidens froze at their princess.</p><p>"I'd rather keep it thank you," Rapunzel insisted.</p><p>"You heard Her Highness, back off and give us some privacy. Go on!" Cassandra stressed, shooing the group of handmaidens out the door. Once they were alone, Rapunzel gave her a thankful smile before Cassandra gently beckoned her back to the dresser to finish her hair. Cassandra, ever so gently, brushed her beautiful short locks, carefully avoiding the braid. She knew the importance of the memento.</p><p>"You ready?" Cassandra asked.</p><p>"Yeah." She lied.</p><p>"You'll do fine, Raps. You've been working so hard, you got this." Cassandra reassured but Rapunzel wasn't convinced. Was anyone ready for this kind of responsibility? Hundreds of lives in her hands?</p><p>"It's time," Cassandra whispered, finishing up her hair. Rapunzel swallow before nodding </p><p>They left her room and made their way to the entrance of the throne room. Rapunzel stared at the shut door, her heart palpitating out of her chest. Cassandra, with a reassuring nod, squeezed her shoulder before leaving her at the door to make her grand entrance.</p><p>Rapunzel took in a deep and nervous breath.</p><p>The doors swung open.</p><p>She walked down the aisle in her beautifully crafted white, purple and pink gown. As she passed, everyone bowed and curtsied before her. She gave a curt nod and smile while casually scanning the crowd for Hector.</p><p>She kept up the smile even though he was nowhere in the sea of faces.</p><p>At the end of the aisle, The minister, her mother, and father waited. Pride was beaming from her parents as she reached them. Nearly breaking into tears, Her Mother reached for her hands and squeezed them, for reassurance and to show how proud she was.</p><p>She scans the crowd again, there no glimpse of Hector but she wasn't discouraged.</p><p>"Good Day, Your Highness." The minister began.</p><p>"Good day, Minister." Rapunzel curtsied.</p><p>As the ceremony progressed, the words of the minister were all lost to her. He went on and on about the responsibilities of a princess and how fortunate they were for Rapunzel's return. As she zoned out, she spots Cassandra and gave her a tiny thumbs up. Her handmaiden returned the gesture.</p><p>“And with this crown,” The Minister started. The moment of truth came. A servant presented them with the Princess' tiara on a purple velvet pillow. Rapunzel bowed slightly so the minister could place it on her. Once the crown sat on her head, she smiled. She turned to her mother and father and then to the adoring crowd.</p><p>“I present you, Her Royal Highness, Princess Rapunzel of Corona.” The minister announced and they clapped politely. With her mother and father by her side, she was ready to become the princess she was meant to be.</p><p>She hoped.</p>
<hr/><p>Throughout the day, Rapunzel attended to every guest. The leaders of the 6 neighboring Kingdoms of Corona, Koto, Neserdnia, Bayangor, Galcrest, Pittsford, and Ingvarr, all greeted her with the utmost respect.</p><p>Hector would have hated them and all their pleasantries except maybe Ingvarr. They were blunt, strong-willed and have no time for politics.</p><p>As she was about to greet their next guest, she spots a gentleman across the room who wasn't dressed like the rest. Rapunzel squinted at the stranger, her eyes follow them as they made their way to the balcony. He glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with her before disappearing through the balcony doors.</p><p>"Hector?" She hastily moved to the crowd to follow him.</p><p>After excusing and apologizing through the crowd, she reaches the balcony, out of breath. She scanned the terrace, expecting to see him but there was no one there. She sighed, suddenly feeling tired. It was foolish to think Hector would be here. Disappointed, Rapunzel walked to railings, leaned against it and felt the wind through her hair. Her gaze was on the horizon, wondering if Hector was safe wherever he may be.</p><p>"Looking for someone?" A voice called from above. She whipped towards the voice and gasped when she saw Hector, sitting at next the balcony from high above. With a quirky smile, he looked just as handsome as he did a year ago.</p><p>Unable to believe he was actually here, she froze, watching him descend and land gracefully on his feet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Your Highness." He bows.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tears in her eyes, she leaped into his arms. She buried her face against his fur cloak while Hector reluctantly returned the hug. Even after all this time, he’s hesitant of human contact. Rapunzel pulled back from the embrace and leaned forward, their foreheads pressing together. Eyes closed, she took in every moment.</p><p>“Welcome back.” She whispered.</p><p>There was a happily ever after, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out the sequel! It's a bunch of cute shorts!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Check out the entire series of Hectorpunz if you want more. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>